On Monday, Stephanie and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 30.73 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 28.87 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Stephanie in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Ashley was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Ashley was 1.86 seconds faster than Stephanie.